Dried animal or pet food products such as food kibbles are widely marketed for pets such as cats and dogs. In general, pet food kibbles have a relatively low moisture content and come with various shapes, sizes and colors. The food kibbles also provide nutrition for the pets by including a variety of ingredients. Extrusion cooking processes are usually used for the production of pet food kibbles and these processes have been a significant factor in the significant growth of the pet food kibble market.
Although pet food kibbles are generally well accepted by the animal, it is always desirable to improve the palatability of pet food. It is further desirable that the pet food kibbles would provide therapeutic or relieving effects for pet illness or discomfort. For example, oral inflammation, such as but not limited to gingivitis, may cause irritation and discomfort in the pet and may also result in long-term and severe complications. Thus, there is a need to develop pet food kibbles that are highly palatable and provide health benefits to the pet.